Held
by silvertyra
Summary: A song Fic for Joey and Mai. Sadness, bring tisues. Warning: Character Death


**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Held**

Me: I made this one a while back and I'm just now posting it, and, yes, I am still working on all my unfinished fanfics. And, yes, Brooke, if you are reading this I am going to do that "Syrus and Chumley" fic. (Don't ask..)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Held**

It all happened so fast. The robbers. The gun. The blood shed. The one who was dying, the one she loved.

_Two months is too little_

_They let him go_

_They had no sudden healing_

Mai cried over the almost dead body before her. Why had it happened to Joey? Why not her? Why did the idiot have to get in the way of the damned bullet? Why did he have to save her?

_To think that provadence would take a child from his mother while prays_

_is appalling_

_Who told us we'd be rescued?_

_What has changed and why should we be saved from nightmares?_

Mai knelt beside Joey. "Joey... please don't die.. Joey..." This was a total nightmare. She had never let Joey know her true feelings, why did it have to end like this?

Joey slowly took a pained breath. "I'm... I'm sorry Mai.." he whispered softly, grasping her hand, trying to give her courage. Police officers and paramedics surrounded them, but neither Joey or Mai seemed to see them. Joey was going to die...

_We're asking why this happens to us?_

_Who have died to live?_

_It's unfair_

Mai swallowed hard. "Joey... I..." Mai closed her eyes, letting the tears freely flow.

"M..Mai, you don't have to.. say anything," Joey said in a frail voice, his eyes starting to feel heavy.

_This is what it means _

_to be held_

_How feels _

_when the sacred is torn from your life,_

_and you survive_

Mai held Joey's hand tighter, as if thinking that'd give him more life, more time. "Yes, Joey, yes I do."

Joey licked his lips. His took another pained breath. _So, this is what it's like to die.._

_This is what it is_

_to be loved_

Mai looked Joey in his hazel, dying eyes. "Joey, I know I've done some bad things to you in the past, and I know you've forgiven me. I don't deserve that forgiveness, Joey. I've cause you great pain in the past...I.. I.."

Joey was still staring at Mai, what was she trying to tell him?

_and to know _

_that the promise was_

Mai's eyes clouded with tears again. "Joey, you're the only one I ever cared about!" She took a deep breath. "Joey, you can't die! Joey, I love you!" Mai's tears ran down her face like a broken dam.

Joey looked speechless at first.

_that when everything failed_

_we'd be held_

Mai felt her heart almost stop when she saw Joey's own eyes tear up. "Mai.. I.. I love you too, that's.. that's why I had to save you.." Joey closed his eyes a moment, then looked back at Mai. Mai hated seeing Joey like this. She wanted the nightmare to be over. She wanted to wake up. WAKE UP!

_This hand is bitterness_

_we want to taste it let the hatred know_

_our sorrow_

Mai's lip trembled. "Joey! You can't die on me!" Mai buried her tear stricken face in Joey's blood stained shirt.

"Mai ..I ..don't know what to say.. I can't stop it.." Joey whispered, his eyes full of sadness.

_The wise hand opens slowly_

_to Lilies of the Valley_

_and tomorrow_

Joey laid his other hand on Mai's head, hoping just as much as she did that he could live, but even then he felt the life draining from him. The bullet had hit him in a major blood vessel, causing a slow, painful, unpreventable death, and it also hit him near his throat, making it hard to breathe. Though it was more painful to Mai than it was to Joey in a way, then again..

_This is what it means _

_to be held_

_how it feels _

_when the sacred is torn from you life_

_and you survive_

Joey pushed Mai away from his shirt. "Mai, look... at me.."

Mai looked at him, his eyes showed sadness and pain she almost could bear.

"Don't cry because I'm gone... don't mourn because I'm not coming back.. but let those tears fall... from your eyes.. because I love you.." he said weakly,trying to make her feel a little better, each word painful. Joey once again put his hand on the back of her head, his whole world was heading towards darkness.

_This is what it is_

_to be loved_

_and know that when everything failed_

_we'd be held_

Joey pressed his lips against Mai's in their first and only kiss. Mai wished it lasted longer than it did. Joey drew back, and with his last ounce of strength, gave Mai a smile "Mai..." Then his eyes closed, never to open again.

_If hope is born of suffering_

"Joey! Joey, please, no!" Mai held Joey's body close to her, it was already starting to feel cold, coldness meant death.

_If this is only the beginning,_

Mai looked up towards the sky as she was still on her knees. It was raining now. _Why? Why? _That's all she could think at the time. The continuous, unanswered question. Why?

_Can we not wait_

_for one hour_

_watching for our savior?_

Mai was still clutching Joey's motionless body.

_This what it means_

_to be held_

_how it feels _

_when the sacred is torn from you life_

_and you survive_

Mai recalled how this happened. The stupid damn bank robbers came in, demanding everyone to get out everything of value, then the head robber grabbed Mai as she started to run, she had made it to the side walk out side, he threw on down onto the pavement and had took out his gun.

Mai cried again at the new memory she wanted to forget. She remembered two gun shots.

_This is what it is_

_to be loved _

_and to know that when everything failed._

That's when Joey had saved her from the robber, after Joey was shot, the police got there, but it was all to late for Joey, for the one she loved.

**The End**


End file.
